The Sorrows
The Sorrows are deities in Edosian and Haeanish theologies. In Edosian theology, the Sorrows are said to have been five mortals that ascended to godhood during the Upheaval. Though in Haeanish theology, they are seen as immortal beings without beginning or end. "Ascension" according to Ascensionism (Edosian Belief) In a dying world, five rose to the occasion. When the Ascended fought the Origin Guardian, Pymes entered the Eternal Darkness and struck the killing blow. The beast fell, but the darkness did not relinquish its champion. Pymes was lost to the Ascended, and the darkness stole his senses. But in it his mind expanded, making him the first to ascend. The Guardian left the remaining four broken and lame. But as they sat on the brink of death, Ornos called upon the ancient art of Bearing. He drew their injuries into his own body, healing the other three at the cost of his life. The pain overwhelmed him, destroying his body. And in the Searing Agony his mind expanded. As the three continued, the primal force competed for dominion over Nature’s wrath. Edia’s will would not bend. She gave up her physical form: Securing dominion over Nature’s fury and expanding her mind. Jacna and Umes approached the Origin. Creation and Destruction threatened to collapse Taen. As the forces warred, Jacna threw herself between them. The strength of her will harmonized the forces. The weight of existence destroyed her body and shattered her mind. The Shards found their way into the hearts of men: Expanding each shard and spreading her influence. And so, the Shattered Protector ascended. With the forces contained and the primal energy neutered, Umes was left the lone survivor. He oversaw the forces and soon learned to influence them. His time in the Origin was short. Among the essence of existence, his mortal body faded and his mind expanded. He favored Creation and soon his mind harmonized with the force. At first, he exercised his boon. He attempted to create, but often destroyed. He sought to make men immortal, but instead created undeath. He attempted to give men a taste of his power by strengthening Taen’s connection to the Origin, but instead nearly destroyed their link. Soon, Umes abstained from creation. He focused on observing and eventually found the minds of the other Ascended. He felt their presence among men, and saw their influence in the world. And so he recorded their tale in the fortresses of Old Taen -the only remnants of their own world- The Dawnforge and Freedom’s Forge (formerly Duskforge). Virtuism Followers of Virtuism, or "Virtues", are lifestyles that few choose to follow. Though rooted in traditions, initiations, and symbols, Virtues are not members of a religious organization. They live their lives as a physical embodiment of a Sorrow's principles. The young carry on the traditions of the old out of habit. Their affiliation does not limit their options in life, but does require they carry themselves in a certain way. Fate’s Heralds The Heralds travel the countryside to perform funerals, comfort grieving individuals, and ease the pain of those suffering from injury. Often skilled apothecaries, they offer herbal brews to ease all pains, from childbirth to chronic illness. Heralds compose of the most diverse peoples. People at all stages of life choose to earn a blackbow and lessen suffering. The Heralds are also the least represented. Becoming a Herald requires a short prayer in witness of another Herald. After induction, Heralds are encouraged to study medicine in Artisan's Retreat before receiving a Blackbow (the symbol of a true Herald) Blackbow A black longbow carved from rosewood. Looks far too thin to be effective (Thickness is equal to the width of a thumb at the widest point). When activated, the bow allows to user to see normally in any light level. Sons of Ornos The Sons of Ornos travel the land as charitable sellswords and good-doers. They seek to help those in need in any way necessary; be it medical knowledge or a hired sword. They study cultures of old in the hopes of guiding the leaders of today. A Son of Ornos can be found in most every settlement in West Taen. Most Sons are trained from a young age; with few joining in later life. A Son of Ornos can be found counseling community officials in smaller settlements. Becoming a Son requires a vow in witness of another Son. They are then encouraged to receive formal training in combat and study of field medicine and history at the Dawnforge or Freedom's Forge (formerly 'Duskforge'). Upon completion, a Son receives a cane inscribed with the Wrapped Candle. Son's Cane A cane inscribed with the Wrapped Candle. It has a lesser enchantment used to identify various diseases and poisons. Minuscule runes are inscribed along the entirety of the cane. When activated, any number of runes may emit a soft light, dependent on any poisons or diseases in the blood applied to the symbol. The light is similar to dying candlelight, though becomes brighter when dependent upon the severity of detected diseases or potency of detected poisons. Witness These warriors study nature’s power and man’s prowess. They travel Taen in search of worthy warriors to challenge. Witnesses have sworn to owe allegiance to none, instead finding honor through combat prowess. Of the Virtues, youths are most often drawn to the Witnesses. Though no official records of memberships are kept, a witness can be found in most every major city. Becoming a witness requires a rejection of former loyalties in witness of a Witness. A Witness often seeks out warriors to study, forging formal combat training. There is no symbol to mark a Witness. A saying in Bloodsong goes, when searching for a Witness 'Seek the free man beside to the big slave.'Category:Theology